¿Cómo se ve el sol?
by Leasla7373
Summary: Ella no recuerda el sol, pero no importa, porque para ella su hermano es su sol, su mundo, su todo.


**Kimetsu No Yaiba no me pertenece, es de Koyoharu Gotōge**

**Yo soy dueño de lo que escribo, pero yo si quiero a los personajes.**

**Maridaje: Tanjirou x Nezuko, Incesto.**

**Summary**_**: **__Ella no recuerda el sol, pero no importa, porque para ella su hermano es su sol, su mundo, su todo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

■**¿****Cómo Se Ve El Sol?**■

Nezuko no recuerda la sensación del sol besando su piel, una que ahora será imposible. El anhelo a desaparecido hace mucho y fue sustituido por el miedo, el pánico a tocarlo la tortura. Por eso salir de su caja es algo extraño, se ha acostumbrado demasiado tiempo a la fría oscuridad y a los reflejos de la luna que le es imposible extrañarlo.

Tanjirou dice que el sol es cálido y radiante. Que trámite una sensación de paz y felicidad enorme y relajante, Pero que quedarse mucho bajo él es malo.

Tanjirou a menudo habla pero ella no lo escucha del todo, a veces lo ignora por cosas curiosas. se pierde en lo implicado en sus palabras, y pronto asocia eso, Ella sabe que el sol representa esperanza y para ella es el único significado que puede encontrar.

Mirando más de cerca y casi minuciosamente se da cuenta, el parecido casi innato de su hermano y el sol.

La sensación reconfortante y cálida que la da su hermano es gigante. No puede recordar alguna vez el sentimiento del frío al lado de su hermano, o tal vez la pérdida de paz. Jamás se ha sentido solo al lado de él, los recuerdos van y vienen pero las sensaciones permanecen.

La sonrisa de su hermano a ella se le hace radiante, más que el cabello de Zenitsu, y otra vez vuelve a lo mismo, otro parecido más profundo. Aun que pudiera dejar de lado lo que Tanjirou es para ella, la sensación persistiría, es en el toque que

Para ella Tanjirou representa esperanza. Tal vez el hecho de que para ella su hermano es todo sea el significado detrás.

Mira aún lado y ve de cerca la cara de su hermano. El **futon** que comparten (Provisional gracias a Inosuke y sus peleas con Zenitsu) le brinda la cercanía que necesita para descubrir cosas que a simple vista están ocultas.

El cosquilleo en su estómago le hace preguntarse si la sensación de felicidad en ella es normal.

La respiración de Tanjirou y su murmullo ocasional la distraen y al prestar más atención se da cuenta de lo que dice.

Su nombre repetido una y otra vez resuena en sus oídos. La calidez no sólo está en su mirada o en sus acciones, también en sus palabras.

Se chacha un poco y frunce las cejas en concentración al ver a su hermano más cerca. La iluminación natural de la luna y la agraciada ventana le brindan un ángulo mejor.

Levanta su mano y la coloca en la mejilla del mayor, no tiene miedo a despertarlo, demasiado concentrada en grabar en su retina cada pedazo de Tanjirou, desde su barbilla, hasta la marca en u frente.

Baja un poco su mano y traza la comisura de su boca, sus labios suaves a contraste de su cuerpo divergen. Si medir sus acciones lleva su otra mano a la de Tanjirou y siente la callosidad en ellas, el trabajo duro y el esfuerzo de sienten y por un momento de arrepiente de causarle tanto trabajo.

Ella más que nadie sabe el esfuerzo del pelirrojo así familia y lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por ellos. Ella sabe que si su vida y la de ella corren peligro hará todo lo posible por mantenerla con vida, incluso si le cuesta la propia.

Ella no se arrepiente o se asusta, al final el sentimiento es recíproco y en ella hará lo mismo por él. El amor es un sentimiento que une a las personas, forma lazos permanentes y sólo se cortan cuando una muere.

El trabajo de ellos reflexiona los pone en la posición de no saber si vivirán para otro día más, aprieta la mano de Tanjirou más fuerte y su otra mano traza con delicadeza el rostro de su hermano.

Tal vez los demás dirían que ver el sol un día más era su meta, tal vez dirían que volver a ese lugar al que llaman hogar.

Pero ella sabe y calla que Tanjirou es todo lo que tiene. El es el fruto del amor perdido y la profunda admiración, con su boca le era imposible decirle un ' Te amo', ella vuelve a callar no por obligación sino por decisión. Sus sentimientos sólo harían más pesada la carga en los hombros de su hermano.

Ella no quería que su hogar de derrumbe, ya ha perdido mucho y no perderá más. No importa cuántas noches tenga que vivir como un demonio, con tal de ver a Tanjirou un día más, de tenerle a su lado; se alegra.

Piensa de nuevo y va a su lugar al lado de su hermano, ella no quiere perder esa calidez o al menos, conservarla y una noche más.

Porque para ella y aún con su imposibilidad de ver el sol o tan siquiera un futuro más allá del día anterior, sonríe.

Sonríe genuinamente y cierra los ojos tomando fuertemente la mano de su hermano. La delicadeza perdida e inclinada solo para sentir que es real, la sensación ominosa que se arrastra bajo su piel y que el calor en su pecho es sin duda amor.

Porque para ella su hermano es su sol.

.

.

.

.

.

**Revisado, solo una mejor presentación. (20 de julio del 2020).**


End file.
